Saskatchewan
Saskatchewan is one of three Prairie provinces in Canada. Its population is about 1,015,000 and its capital is Regina. =Cities= :1 Saskatoon 202,000 :2 Regina 180,000 :3 Prince Albert 34,000 :4 Moose Jaw 30,000 :5 Yorkton 15,000 :6 Swift Current 15,000 :7 North Battleford 13,000 :8 Estevan 10,000 :9 Weyburn 9,500 :10 Corman Park 8,000 =Arenas= *Art Hauser Centre *Brandt Centre *Credit Union Centre *Credit Union iPlex *Elgar Peterson Arena *Estevan Civic Auditorium *Farrell Agencies Arena *Lloydminster Centennial Civic Centre *Moose Jaw Civic Centre *North Battleford Civic Centre *Regina Exhibition Stadium *Saskatoon Arena =Champions= Stanley Cup None World Championships *1934 Saskatoon Quakers Allan Cup *1914 Regina Victorias *1915 Melville Millionaires *1941 Regina Rangers *2001 Lloydminster Border Kings *2007 Lloydminster Border Kings Hardy Cup *1985 Moose Jaw Generals Memorial Cup *1925 Regina Pats *1928 Regina Monarchs *1930 Regina Pats *1974 Regina Pats *1985 Prince Albert Raiders University Cup *1983 Saskatchewan Huskies Royal Bank Cup *1977 Prince Albert Raiders *1979 Prince Albert Raiders *1981 Prince Albert Raiders *1982 Prince Albert Raiders *1984 Weyburn Red Wings *1988 Notre Dame Hounds *2003 Humboldt Broncos *2005 Weyburn Red Wings *2008 Humboldt Broncos =Hockey Teams= Major Professional Western Canada Hockey League The Western Canada Hockey League was the first major-professional league on the prairies. Founded in 1921, it collapsed due to escalating costs in 1926, and was reformed as the Prairie Hockey League from 1926-28. Minor Professional Prairie Hockey League This league was formed from the remnants of the Western Canada Hockey League in 1926. It existed for only two seasons - 1926-27 and 1927-28 Pacific Coast Hockey League / Western Hockey League The professional Western Hockey League was formed following a merger with the Pacific Coast Hockey League and the Western Canada Senior Hockey League. The Saskatoon Quakers lost their amateur status when they joined the Pacific Coast Hockey League in 1951. The new merged league was formed the following season. Junior A (pre-1970) Prior to 1970, the top level of junior hockey in Canada was Junior A. In 1970 the teams were divided into Major Junior and Junior A, with only the Major Junior teams competing for the Memorial Cup. This level of hockey dates back to 1917 in Saskatchewan and the Regina Pats date to this time. There were many different teams in Saskatchewan from 1917 to 1970. Two of them - Regina Pats and Regina Monarchs - won the Memorial Cup. League Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Teams *Biggar Maple Leafs *Humboldt Indians *Humboldt-Melfort Indians *Indian Head Bengals *Kerrobert Tigers *Moose Jaw Canucks *Moose Jaw Crescents *Moose Jaw Maple Leafs *Moose Jaw Maroons *Moose Jaw Wanderers *North Battleford Beavers *North Battleford UCT *Notre Dame Hounds *Outlook EEs *Prince Albert Flashlights *Prince Albert Mintos *Regina Abbotts *Regina Abbott-Generals *Regina Aces *Regina Argos *Regina Boat Club *Regina Blues *Regina Canadians *Regina Commandos *Regina Falcons *Regina HMCS Queen *Regina Maple Leafs *Regina Monarchs *Regina Monograms *Regina Olympics *Regina Pats *Regina Rainbows *Regina Silver Foxes *Regina Tigers *Regina Trojans *Regina Victorias *Regina Ware's Generals *Saskatoon Beavers *Saskatoon Chiefs *Saskatoon Dodgers *Saskatoon Hilltops *Saskatoon Lions *Saskatoon Maple Leafs *Saskatoon Mayfair Rangers *Saskatoon Mercs *Saskatoon Nutana Athletic Club *Saskatoon Nutana Standards *Saskatoon Patricias *Saskatoon Wesleys *Shellbrook Elks *Swift Current Indians *Tyvan Tigers *Weyburn CSET *Weyburn Red Wings *Weyburn Wanderers *Wilkie Outlaws *Wolseley Tigers *Yorkton St Josephs Senior hockey 1910-1928 Although hockey was played in Saskatchewan even before it was founded in 1905, it was in the 1910 season that hockey was first organized. There were a number of teams based around the cities of Regina and Saskatoon, plus ome from the smaller towns. The Regina Victorias won the Allan Cup in 1914 and the Melville Millionaires took it in 1915. During World War I (1914-1918) Saskatchewan, like the rest of Canada saw many of its young men go overseas to fight, This caused a shortage of young men to play hockey and senior hockey suffered greatly. After the war hockey in the province was disorganized and senior hockey did not get off the ground. Then came the Western Canada Hockey League in 1921 which monopolized hockey attention in the province. In 1921-22 there were only two senior teams in Saskatchewan. This situation continued through the life of the Western League and its successor the Prairie Hockey League until 1928. University teams There are two in Saskatchewan: *University of Regina Cougars *University of Saskatchewan Huskies Category:Provinces Category:Ice hockey in Saskatchewan